ildeniafandomcom-20200215-history
Voks
Voks is the Duskfarian God of Savagery, Violence, Dominance, and Bloodshed. He is commonly known as the “Savage God” as he utilizes his power to invoke bloodshed and chaos throughout the world. Description The manifestation of Voks is described as a hulking humanoid creature who wears nothing but a modest loin cloth and a black hood that obscures his face. It is said that the rest of his barbaric body is covered in a permanent blood-red stain and that he always carries a massive stone battleaxe. Those who were unfortunate enough to encounter Voks claim that being near the deity invoked an overwhelming sense of unbridled rage and a strong urge to maim those around them. Personality In both myths and historical accounts, Voks is described as barbaric and fiendish. He seems to be in a constant state of anger and lashes out frequently. In battle, it is said that he is an extraordinary warrior, invoking courage in those lucky enough to be on his side – and pure terror in those who oppose him. Abilities Voks lacks the traditional magic and spellcasting abilities held by his fellow deities and instead possesses powerful martial abilities. According to legend, he is the most physically strong of his counterparts - enough so to cripple a fellow deity. The Savage God is also armed with a massive battle-axe that is infused with dark magics. The handle is made from the gnarled and insidious wood of the Sapping Tree while its black stone blade was carved from the oldest mountain in Ildenia. According to legend, the axe itself acts as a siphon and drains the souls of those it slays to further fuel its powers. Additionally, Voks has earned the respect of many lower demons as well as both goblins and gnolls. So much so that they often act as his personal army, ready to inflict bloodshed wherever their master wishes. Divine Realm After his loss to the Holy Coalition, Voks and his compatriots were thrown into the Chasm: the darkest point in the Heavens. It is said that the Chasm is completely void of warmth and that he only sources of light come from the yellow eyes of the many demonic forces that reside there. Activities Voks constantly meddles in the affairs of Ildenia – particularly in efforts to promote violence and thwart peace . He often sends his underlings to collect souls in the wild regions of the world such as Duskfar. In rare occasions, Voks will manifest into a less-powerful avatar to lead these raids himself. The Holy Coalition worries that Voks and his allies are currently plotting within the depths of the Chasm. They believe that an insurrection is in the works and Voks is preparing to conquer both Ildenia and the Heavens. Relationships With Other Gods Voks and his brother, Verj have clashed since their ascension. Verj, the God of Life, often attempts to disrupt the plans of Voks, and vice versa. The duo’s third brother, Vyne, has attempted to repair this kinship, however, the hatred between Voks and Verj blinds them from seeing their brother’s actions. Voks and the other Dark Gods formed the Unholy Alliance in direct opposition to the Holy Coalition. After the betrayal of their ally Sut, Voks and his allies were cast into the Chasm. Those exiled retain a seething hatred for both the Holy Coalition and the backstabber Sut. With Mortals Voks views mortals as mere vehicles to exert his control and only interacts with them if something of value can be earned. Voks will often form powerful (albeit one-sided) pacts with mortals, giving them inhuman levels of power in exchange for the souls of those they slaughter. Many barbarians, raiders, goblins and otherwise savage individuals worship Voks. However, the strength gained from their deity pales in comparison to those who form pacts with the Savage God. History Voks and his two brothers Verj and Vyne are thought to be the oldest Gods and were quick to observe the activities of mortals on Ildenia. Voks found the respect and kindness for that mortals had for one another to be revolting. To him, it was the ultimate sign of weakness, and in efforts to promote the strength of the mortals, Voks exerted his godly powers to promote the frequent bloodshed between the early tribes and communities. However, Verj intervened on many occasions, and foiled Voks’ plans with the use of powerful magic. In one particular fit of rage, Voks stormed through the Sapping Forest of Duskfar, ripping the entire forest from its roots until he came upon an ancient mountain known as Ghont. The primordial stones are black as coal, solid as bedrock and are said to hold an evil spirit older than the Gods themselves. Filled with anger, Voks beat into the rock and chipped off a massive, half-moon piece. Ghont, called out to Voks, accusing him of desecrating this place. He promised Voks that he would not punish him on one condition: that Voks not leave his rampage unproductive – to take the stone of Ghont and a handle made from the Sapping Tree – to forge a weapon fit for a God – and with it, wreak havoc upon this world. Category:Religion Category:HayZeusChreest